In For the Kill
by Supreme Distraction
Summary: Her stomach flip-flopped anxiously when the brunette continued to stare at the ground rather than answer. She just couldn't bear it if Zelda was upset at her.


Alternate scene ending go! This time, we've got action-fluff.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Legend of Zelda series, nor do I own La Roux's _In For the Kill_. If you're going to listen to it, I'd advise Skream's "Let's get Ravey" remix.

Thanks go to **GrimGrave** for being my guinea pig :3_  
_

**-In For the Kill-**

_I hang my hopes out on the line…_

"There's a chance, Link. However slim, there's still a chance."

_Will they be ready for you in time?_

The male nodded confidently, brandishing the Master Sword and raising the Hylian shield. Within this massive, archaic structure lay the toughest fight in his entire life.

_If you leave them out too long…_

Ganondorf's monstrous form lay still before the young hero and his Twili ally and the two shared a sigh of relief. They were worn out and slightly worse for wear, but mostly they were victorious.

'_Please…'_

They stared at the fallen beast, hearts beating fast, wounds throbbing painfully. Nothing moved—not a bird dared to chirp.

'_Please…?'_

Everything remained almost frighteningly still and the diminutive young woman felt her stomach sink disappointedly.

She should have known better than to believe—

_They'll be withered by the sun._

The latter began to glow with a holy light, particles of luminescence raising from dark skin and filtering past the two; they both turned, Midna's heart skipping a beat as she squinted to see who now stood there: a beautiful dark-haired woman with porcelain skin, fey features, and pointed, elfin ears glowed with the aforementioned brilliant, her eyes closed, a small smile curving the corners of full lips.

'_It can't be…!'_

_Full stops and exclamation marks…_

The dazzling light faded and she opened bright blue eyes, scrambling the Twili's thoughts and making it impossible for her to assemble them into working order.

_My words stumble before I start._

Still, she had to try. "Pr-Princess… I… I…"

"Say nothing, Midna." The gentleness in her gaze was breathtaking. "Your heart and mine were as one, however briefly…" Her eyes fluttered shut again, as though she was reliving everything she had felt during that time. "Such suffering you have endured…"

"And there's more to come." Both young women whirled to face Link: the blonde-haired young man was grinning manically, something unsettling burning in aquamarine orbs as the Master Sword clattered to the ground. No evil could wield such a weapon "You thought it would be so easy to destroy me?"

"No…"

"Ganondorf?!"

_How far can you send emotions?_

He laughed sinisterly, his borrowed body glowing with a dark, unholy light that warped his physical appearance into something terrifying. "**Now die.**"

Midna swore her heart stopped, fear forming like a lump in her throat as the hand-like extensions that served as her hair lashed out and caught the Hylian princess by the back of her dress, jerking her out of harm's way just before a swirling orb of umber shattered the earth where she had just been standing.

"Are you okay?"

She was pale, her eyes wide, but she nodded. "Midna, what will we do?"

The young woman was so brave… The Twili smiled despite their situation, warmth suffusing her chest. "I will protect you. I swear it."

That radiant smile would be enough to dispel the absolute deepest darkness. "I trust you."

_Ba-bump._

_Will this bridge cross the ocean?_

Midna leaped out of the way, dragging the taller woman with her and nearly ending up in a pile on the hard stone floor from the force of the resulting shockwave.

"This is it. The final battle." She lowered Zelda gently to the ground. "Are you with me?"

The Hylian smiled, her expression soft, open. "Every step of the way."

The Triforce on the back of her right hand glowed and they reached towards each other; the moment their outstretched palms met, a blinding flash of brilliance lit up the sky with the same radiance of the sun. When the light faded, Midna stood alone, her hands clenched into fists as blood red eyes glowed with her partner's strength.

"**Foolish girl. You dare challenge me?**"

"This ends now."

Shadows danced around Link's body, winding like snakes around his limbs as he brandished a sword made from the same dark energy. "**Come meet your end**."

Midna crouched, resting her palms on the cool stone ground as her form warped and twisted, stretching into something terrifying—claws, fangs, spines and the like.

_I'm going in for the kill._

The Twili pounced, her attack repelled by the shadow blade and sending her flying backwards; she twisted in mid-air, landing high upon the pillars that surrounded the perimeter of the tiled arena they fought upon and running along them in order to avoid the beams of energy that shot from the male's outstretched palm. She leaped down next to her opponent, whirling and knocking him down with a forked tail and sending him flying with a powerful kick.

He bounced once before regaining his footing, throwing projectiles made of darkness that Midna dove towards him to avoid. A swift series of punches had the male on the defensive though a smirk curved his lips as he blocked them, making a show of yawning boredly. "**Is that the best you can do?**"

Her next strike caught him off-guard, sending him reeling and allowing her to rake her claws across his torso, shredding the rich green cloth of his tunic. Ganondorf hissed in pain, thrusting his blade forward and nicking the Twili's cheek; he used his forward momentum to smash the Twilight Princess to the ground and Zelda cried out from within her consciousness as she—_they_—smashed into the hard surface.

'_Princess…?'_

"_I am with you."_

A new strength filled the Twili, crimson eyes burning with the Triforce's power, and she grappled with the male, managing to throw him off of her and lifting herself into a handstand, spinning on her palms and striking him with her feet in a windmill-like motion.

As he stumbled, disoriented, the young woman grinned, dancing around him with all the grace of a dancer and striking him from all sides.

"Is that the best you can do?" she mocked.

The male roared, his body becoming bulkier as he charged like a raging bull, but Midna avoided him easily, somersaulting overhead and kicking off of his back, sending him reeling forward and crashing head-first into a sturdy marble column; a giant crack spidered outwards from the point of impact.

She whirled and shot a whip-like protrusion towards the borrowed form, lifting him into the air with a flick of her wrist then smashing him back into the ground with enough force to create a crater and toppling the weakened pillar.

A chunk fell onto Ganondorf's legs, pinning him in place, and the Twilight Princess faltered for the first time, her vision swimming as her breath came out in harsh pants. Her wounds smarted and her body felt unnaturally hot, but she knew it was time to end this.

She took a step forward.

_I'm doing it for a thrill._

"_Midna, wait!"_

"Link" scrambled backwards as Midna advanced on him, but the giant slab of marble prevented him from moving, and the Twili bared her teeth, hackles raising as she jerked Ganondorf into a sitting position. "This is goodbye."

She would make him pay for what he did… For what he put the world—and Zelda—through.

'_Midna, please! Our hero still lies within that monstrous form—"_

The brunette released a horrified gasp when, as if the villain had heard her, the darkness receded to reveal the battered form of Link, bright blue eyes clouded with pain, crimson painting lines across sun-tanned skin.

"Midna…"

The Twili clenched her jaw, that desperate tone tugging at her heart strings. This was no doubt one of the most difficult decisions she had had to make. Still…

The Triforce of Wisdom burned brightly on her forehead and light pooled into her hands, the Master Sword materializing in her grasp.

It knew the real evil here.

As she lifted the weapon into position, its tip directed towards the center of his chest, aquamarine eyes widened. "D-don't do this…"

"_Midna!"_

'_I have to do this.'_

"_No… There must be another way!"_

The blade wavered, her grip slackening. She knew what she had to do, but her heart told her that what Zelda wanted was most important here.

'_I'm sorry, Zelda…'_

For the good of both worlds.

With a savage cry, the Twili drove the broadsword through Link's heart, cutting through flesh and muscle into the stone behind him. The result was spectacular: the male screamed, writhing violently as he attempted to pull the blade from his chest, and the point of contact glowed, rendering his skin intangible.

"**This… Is not the end…**"

His body dissolved into fragments of light that rose through the gap in the ceiling, up towards the blazing sun and everything went still, frozen in that moment. Then, the Triforce of Wisdom lit up again and a blinding flash obscured everything from view.

It cleared to reveal the princess of Hyrule crouched in the space Link's body had just vacated.

_I'm hoping you'll understand…_

"He is a true hero. He will return." Midna tilted her head, peering closely at her companion. Her form wavered, becoming… The Twili blinked, staring down at hands that could have very well been crafted from porcelain. She didn't have to look into a mirror to know that her pale, heart-shaped face was framed by orange ringlets, her body long and voluptuous—that she had returned to her true form at last. "He goes where—and when—he is needed. You know that…"

Her stomach flip-flopped anxiously when the brunette continued to stare at the ground rather than answer. She just couldn't bear it if Zelda was upset at her.

She reached out, resting her hand over the other woman's. "Zelda…?"

The other princess started, snapping back to the moment and clutching the newly-transformed Twili's hand. Their fingers fit together like puzzle pieces and Midna felt a _'zing!' _travel the length of her arm.

She didn't seem surprised by her companion's transformation, though her eyes were unusually shiny. "I know."

That radiant smile… It really made her want to—

Before she was aware of it, the Twilight Princess leaned in and pressed her lips to the blonde's, that _'zing!' _returning with a vengeance. She straightened quickly, ghostly pale cheeks flushing, and opened her mouth to begin a stuttered series of apologies only to be stopped by a slender finger against her lips.

"Say nothing, Midna." She smiled teasingly before leaning in and pressing a kiss to the Twili's temple. "Stay with me in the Light?"

"Yes…" A thousand times yes.

_And not let go of my hand._

**-Fin-**


End file.
